The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for the agitation of fluids, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such a system suitable for the agitation of drilling fluid commonly known as drilling mud which is utilized in the drilling of a well. The well can be of any type and might, for example, be an oil or gas well, a geothermal well, or a leaching well such as is used for leaching uranium.